Aftermath and Amnesia
by Hidden Wishes
Summary: Okay, Hinata has been missing for two years, and was found one day by Neji, I stink at summaries so just read it please! R&R Pairings include NejiHina and some KibaHina. M for later chapters.


**Naruto and the characters do not belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Okay, so I really wanted to do another long-term fanfic, but this time without OCs. This takes place when Hinata and the rest of the rookie nine are 16 and Neji and his team are 17.**

Neji, Byakugan activated, stealthfully maneuvered his way through the forests surrounding the borders of Fire Country. He was an ANBU black op now, and since lately there hadn't been much trouble with missing nins, he was put on border patrol. When he was given this assignment, he was relieved that he didn't have to work within the village. Mostly because yesterday was the two-year anniversary Hinata had been pronounced dead.

She had been pronounced dead just two weeks after her disappearance, all of it just two years ago. No one had been quite sure if she had run away or been kidnapped, but because no word was heard from her, searches had been conducted. Nothing was found except a torn-up headband, covered in her blood. This caused her to be pronounced dead.

All her friends were tense and touchy about the anniversary of her disappearance, so Neji found it calming to be away from all of them and their brooding. But he too felt sad and sorrowful that she was gone, because shortly after she disappeared he truly found out how much he needed her in his life. It was almost unnerving to him to not have her there when he went off to train, with her blushes every time someone acknowledged her in some manner besides insulting, and especially from Naruto.

Neji halted for a second when he noticed something in his Byakugan-enhanced vision. It appeared to be a person, lying on the ground, unmoving, and most likely unconscious. He ventured closer, making small sounds purposely to test if the person was waiting for him to come by watching their heart rate.

The body's heart rate remained the same, so Neji concluded the person was unconscious. Soon, he was close enough to examine the body. It was a girl, just a little younger then he was. She had porcelain-white skin, and dark brown hair, all of her covered in blood. Her clothing was mere remnants, bloody and torn up. Suddenly, her heart rate heightened some, to be that she was awakening. Her eyes opened just a little, to reveal that they were white. It was Hinata!

When she looked up at Neji, who had kneeled down beside her to examine her, she stiffened and made a small gasping sound. Her heart rate sped up, with fear. Neji was still in disbelief that the girl, who had been pronounced dead for two years, was alive and just below him.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm the last person you want to find you, but you're going to be okay," he whispered, in an attempt to soothe her. After a few more minutes, she passed out again, Neji guessed it was from blood loss. He collected her in his arms, bridal-style, and leapt away from the spot in the direction of the village.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiba trudged down the main street of Konoha, still downhearted from the remembrance of the loss of Hinata, which had been rekindled with the anniversary yesterday. Even Akamaru shared his feelings, the large dog's ears drooped and his head hung low.

The Inuzuka boy hadn't been going anywhere and didn't need to, so he was just out walking with Akamaru, so to stave off his feelings on loneliness since Hinata was gone. Shino had been taking it hard too, but he dealt with it by training with his bugs.

Kiba's eyes wandered off to the left, just in time to see Neji land next to him, with a girl in his arms. In the split second Neji was on the ground, Kiba saw the girl, and his eyes widened. Even Akamaru realized who it was. And when Neji bounded off again, Kiba looked at Akamaru, before bounding off in pursuit.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji soon arrived at his destination, the hospital. He burst through the doors to find a surprised Sakura, who happened to be on shift at that time. "Neji? What're you doing here, and who's-"

"No time, she hurt and she passed out from blood loss," Neji explained. Hinata was soon rushed off to a room where Sakura and some other medic nins healed her wounds. When all was settled Sakura came back to Neji to interrogate him.

"Is that really Hinata?" she whispered. Neji nodded. "I thought she was dead. She was pronounced as such, where did you find her?"

"Near the borders, she was unconscious," Neji replied. "You should probably tell Hiashi. I'll alert Tsunade as a report. And…do you have any ideas of what happened to her over the last two years?"

"She has multiple scars and burns, I'm guessing torture," Sakura reported sadly.

"For two years?!" Neji exclaimed, he had never imagined that his younger cousin could be so strong as to survive torture for two years!

"On again, off again, but yes. For two years," the medic kunoichi stated. "I'm guessing that her torturers wanted information out of her. "Also, she was hit over the head rather hard, and pretty recently. She may have developed blindness, loss of hearing, or worse from it. We'll have to wait until she wakes up to really tell-"

"Hinata!" a loud voice exclaimed. Neji and Sakura looked to the door of Hinata's hospital room to find Kiba and Akamaru. "Is she really here?! Where is she?! There she is!!" and the two rushed over to the sleeping girl, knocking things over on their way.

"Kiba! Did you have to bring your dog, too?! You two are making a mess!!" Sakura cried. Neji sighed, he guessed those two would appear sooner or later.

"Sakura! What did those assholes do to her!?" Kiba questioned. He pulled her into a tight hug, before Sakura pulled him off of her.

"Kiba! She already unconscious, she doesn't need you to crush her too!" Neji yelled at the Inuzuka boy.

"Would all of you stop yelling?!" Sakura demanded, silencing the room. "Thanks, much better. Now, to answer your question, Kiba, she was tortured. I myself am very surprised she lasted this long, accounting for what they did to her."

"Is she, is she gonna be okay?" Kiba asked, seriously but quietly.

"Yes, Kiba, she'll be okay, but we'll never know the extent of the damage the torture took on her until she wakes up, so let her rest, kay?" Sakura asked, and Kiba nodded in response.

"As long as she'll be okay," he whispered.

**I hope you enjoyed it so far, R&R!**


End file.
